A difficult Descision
by fitzandmontgomeryforever
Summary: What happens when Aria is marrying Noel and she invites Ezra
1. Chapter 1

Ezra's POV

It has been 2 years ever since my long lost love, Aria had left me. I missed her terribly. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, but most of all the way she had an effect on me. I tried to move on but now I have Simone. Yes, she was beautiful and smart but she wasn't Aria. She was her old babysitter. My mind wanderers where Aria is now.

Aria's POV

It was 2 years ago when I left Ezra. I still loved him and still do. But I have Noel now. I have this piece missing in my heart that Ezra still has. The only reason I left him was because of "A".

Flashback

I sat there in my room reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" then I got a text from "A". It said, "Oh Aria you think your life is perfect, well not for long say goodbye to you favorite teacher or I will have to take care of him, and LEAVE ROSEWOOD! Mwahaha! -A."

So I rushed to my car and off to Ezra's apartment. When I found myself outside of 3B I began to cry. Then I made myself look tough and knocked on the door softly. Ezra opened with a smile that made my heart skip a beat every time I saw it. He began to speak "Hey". I slowly walked in and he noticed some was wrong and his smile became a frown. "What's wrong?" He said in the sweetest voice possible. I said "This isn't working out I'm sorry but it's over". He slowly had tears coming down his face. Then said "Why, I love you and I know you love me, So why?" He asked looking me in the eyes "I'm in love with someone else, I'm sorry it had to end but I have to go". I lied. I came closer to give him a hug but he backed about and said "Just go" I knew then I broke his heart and then I rushed out quickly.

End of Flashback

Last night Noel purposed and I accepted but I didn't love Noel the way I loved Ezra. I began to make my guest list inviting my family and even Ezra. I knew he wouldn't love me anymore and has moved on so he might just come. The thought of Ezra wrapped around another woman didn't appeal to me but I will attempt to get over it.

Ezra's POV

I sat with Simone in my arms and smiled. I think just maybe I could get over Aria. I got up and walked to get the mail. I looked through it mostly bills but something really stood out. An invitation from Rosewood. It said "**You are invited to the wedding of Aria Marie Montgomery and Noel Joseph Kahn on Saturday February 14,2011" **My heart stopped Aria was getting married. I had a sad look on my face. Simone looked over my shoulder and read the invite. She said "OMG We should totally go". Well I couldn't turn it down so I walked off and took a nap to relieve the sadness that filled me.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria's POV

Today is the day of my wedding. I felt a knot in my stomach. I was in the most perfect dress ever and had my dream wedding but something was missing. Ezra. I always that I would be marrying him. I used to imagine me and him sitting on a bench surrounded by all of an children in love. Just then my fantasy had ended and my mom yelled "It's time". I slowly connected arms with Byron and made me way down the isle. As I walked down I put a fake smile on my face to hide my broken heart. Then I saw Ezra looking as handsome as ever and he was here with Simone, my old babysitter and I began to cry a little but I sucked it up, when I reached the end of the isle the priest began to speak. "**We are gathered her to bring Aria Marie Montgomery and Noel Joseph Kahn in holy matrimony now if anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace".**

Noel's POV

As I waited to see if anyone objected I heard Aria speak **" Oh, Noel I can't marry you I am so sorry but I am in love with someone else". **Then she turned her head toward Ezra who looked confused. She spoke again **" I have been in love with the same person ever since I was 16. His name is Ezra Fitz." **We all stare in shock. I was pissed off but I realized that she wasn't "the one" for me.

Ezra's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Aria still loved me and I feel the same way about her. Then she continued **" I made the mistake of leaving you once and I will regret that forever I thought I could move on but I can't, I love you with all my heart, I just want you to know that". **And with that happening she ran off crying. I couldn't stand to see this I began to run after her. But before I left I mouthed "I'm sorry" to Simone.

Aria's POV

I made a complete fool out of my self. He has obviously moved on but I haven't this was internal love that never ended for me. Then I saw the doors fly open and Ezra came out. He began to speak **" So you love me?" **I replied **"Very much so"** He came closer to me until there was no space between us **"Then why did you leave?" **The ultimate question **"I was trying to protect you from "A" she said she would hurt you and I couldn't let that happen". **He chuckled. I didn't know what this meant but then he responded **"You know I never stopped loving you Aria, I know this might seem sudden but will you marry me?". **He waited for me to reply I screamed **"Yes!" **After that I leaped into his arms and smiled. Ezra also was smiling. The smile I hadn't seen in 2 years that I loved. Then we kissed for almost an hour then he whispered **"I love you".** Then I said the same thing back and realized that this man is the only one for me. My soul mate. Other half. The love of my life and nothing will ever change that. Than he began to speak **" Now let's go back to my place to make up for lost time if you know what I mean" **Then he winked and I giggled and gave him another smile.


End file.
